My One and Only
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: What if Suzaku found out that Lelouch was really Zero. What if Lelouch had feelings for Suzaku and the Nightmare pilot felt the Same? Would Suzaku join Zero and the Black Knights or will Lelouch turn himself in? Angst, Yaoi, Suzaku X Lelouch.


Cloudvegetastrife: Hello everyone Cloud here. on other Stories.....

My Kyuubi Chapter 14 -Planing-

The Right Age Chapter 2 -Planing-

My Pet Chapter 2 – 2% done-

AnK: Final Fantasy Style – 15% done-

My Knight, My Love 2 Chapter 2- Planing-

Whitewolf0604: I am also here My Brother

CloudvegetaStrife: Right well we are bring you guys a new fan fic.

WhiteWolf0604: We are also working on our stories also People.

Cloudvegetastrife: Yeah so any of My Kyuubi reader, Ai No Kusabi: Final Fantasy Style, My Pet, The Right Age, and any other fic I have will be worked on. Also I know have a program with spell check. Before I was typing with word pad so I missed a lot of grammar and spelling mistakes. But you people have to remember that I am only human and thus I am not Perfect.

Whitewolf0604: well with out further aidou on with the fic.

We don't own Code Geass if we did then Lelouch and Raito would get together to accomplish their goals.

Title: My One and Only

Summary: What if Suzaku found out that Lelouch was really Zero. What if Lelouch had feelings for Suzaku and the Nightmare pilot felt the Same? Would Suzaku join Zero and the Black Knights or will Lelouch turn himself in?

Angst, Yaoi, Suzaku X Lelouch.

Chapter One

It was a cool Autumn morning and a lone figure was slowly walking around Ashford Academy. The Figure had Short black hair, purple eyes and a some what girlish figure. His name was Lelouch Lamprouge,He was also the well know terriost Zero. He was taking a stroll do to the fact that he was trying to clear his head. Ever since the death of his kind a gentle sister Euphimea. (A/N: I think that is how you spell her name.) He had trouble sleeping at night because his mind kept replaying when he had told his sister as a joke to ' kill all of the Japanese.' His Geass had gone out of control causing her to act out on the command. The Leader of The Black Knights had to shoot her because if he didn't she would have kept on doing it. Lelouch let out a sigh as he heard someone yelling.

"can't someone turn in a history paper without losing a head?!" Suzaku kururugi shouted as he ran right into Lelouch.

"Gha." Lelouch said as he fell backwards. "Suzaku you should watch were you are running you exercise nut." Lelouch said as he stood up.

"sorry...i was in a hurry" Suzaku said with a small chuckle hearing some shouts of, "there he is! get him!" and Suzaku took off running for his life again

' what is going on?' Lelouch thought as he saw some of the black knights running his way. ' what they hell are they doing?'

"oh it looks like they're playing tag. fun huh?" C2 said as she walked towards Lelouch.

" Shut up Witch. " Lelouch said as he pulled out his phone to try to get a hold of Kallen or Ohgi.

'oh shit...i hope that isn't lord zero calling' Kallen thought as she looked around for Suzaku with the other Black Knights. "keep searching! he has to be around here!" She ordered.

Lelouch waited for some one to answer and when no one did he hung up his phone looked at the time. " Shit." He hissed as he took off running to go change for school.

Suzaku remained hidden under lelouch's bed, waiting until he didn't hear any foot steps. when it was quiet, he slid himself out from under the bed.

Lelouch walked his room not knowing that some one else was in his room and began getting out of his p.e clothes to put on his school uniform.

Suzaku looked around and froze when seeing Lelouch, realizing that he has hidden in lelouch's room accidentally

Lelouch was currently standing naked in his still unknowing that his best friend was in the room. The exiled prince got a towel and walked to his bathroom that was connected to his room.

Suzaku was red faced as he quietly slid back under the bed, still able to see and hear everything within the room from a safe spot

In the bath room Lelouch turned on the shower and thought about his best friend. over the past few month he had been waking up to having to change his sheets. Currently at the moment Lelouch had a hard on just from thinking about his friend. ' Damn teenage hormones.' He thought as he got into the shower and started to jerk off.

Suzaku watch his friend, eyes wide in surprise and the blush that's already on his face deepening to a darker red 'what is he...oh my god' He thought as he watched his best friend pleasure himself. He wished he was the one in there doing that to Lelouch.

' Damn it.' Lelouch thought. " suza...ku." He moaned as he came.

'he didn't just...moan my name...no...no it was the water...yea, that's it' Suzaku thought with eyes still wide in

surprise then he quietly sighed and groaned 'what the hell?? now I'm hard!'

Lelouch quickly washed his and body and got out of the shower and got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. ' oh yeah we are supposed be having something in the auditorium today.' he thought as he brushed his hair.

Suzaku couldn't help himself from still watching Lelouch. he can feel a sneeze coming and Suzaku quickly covers his mouth and sneezes, hitting the top of his head on lelouch's bed then grunts in pain.

Lelouch hears the sneeze and the grunt of pain and looks at his bed. The black knight leader narrowed his eyes and got down on his hands and knees to see who was underneath his bed. when he sees who it is his eyes widen in horror and his face goes a color of bright red.

Suzakulaughs a bit nervously when Lelouch finds him then sighs. "There's a REALLY good explanation for this"

" I would like to hear it." Lelouch spat some what rudely. ' oh my god oh my god please tell me he hasn't been here the whole time.' Lelouch thought.

"for starters, i didn't know this WAS your room until you came in" Suzaku said back, returning the attitude

" why are you in here any ways."Lelouch asked.

"i was hiding"Suzaku answered normally

" I can see that but from what?" Lelouch asked.

"a group of lunatics shooting at me" Suzaku said, rolling his eyes.

" You mean you guys weren't playing tag?" Lelouch asked pretending not to know who the said lunatics were.

"who would play tag with guns?! that's just plain idiotic!" Suzaku shouted at Lelouch.

" You don't have to shout you will wake up Nually."Lelouch replied. ' note to self tell the black knights to not shoot at people unless they use the rubber bullets.' He thought.

"tsk...whatever" suzaku said, looking away and upset.

" look I am sorry. Maybe they thought you were some kind of Nightmare pilot or something." Lelouch said not wanting to have his best friend mad at him.

"i...yea...i guess you're right" suzaku mumbles, wanting to say that was exactly why they were shooting at him.

"we should get to class." Lelouch said getting up.

"uhh...you go ahead without me" suzaku said, the blush on his face returning.

" Alright just don't forget we have an assabley to go to Lelouch said as he left his room and to go check on Nunally. His little was still asleep thanks to the cold Medicnen. She had gotten a cold from staying outside when it raining. He was still upset at himself for not being there. At the time he was with the Black Knights and she had waited outside for him.

suzaku frowned when lelouch left and crawled out from under the bed, still in his casual clothes. "now that he has reminded me, i think i'll just skip today." He said with a deep sigh.

Lelouch then headed towards the school and saw that everyone was exicted about something. Lelouch walked up to a girl and asked " What's going on?"

"he's here. PRINCE SCHNIZEL!!" the girl squeeles out

Lelouch freezes and say " what?"

"the prince schnizel came for the assembley"

' Why?' Lelouch thought as he hid amgonst the crowd. But to his Luck Nunally was head towards the school building. ' I am glad she is feeling better, but Schnizel please don't see her.' The black knight leader thought.

suzaku started walking to the school, even in his casual clothes, in the same direction nunally went

Lelouch pushes throught the crowd and runs towards Nunally and Suzaku.

suzaku made a different turn than nunally and walked down a hall to the main office

Lelouch reaches Nunally and asks " How are you feeling Nunally?"

"hi lelouch. i'm feelinh great today" nunally answered with her casual smile

" I am glad to hear it, but i want you to take it easy alright." Lelouch said as he felt like some one was watching him intently.

"I will. well i gotta go to my lessons" she said then wheeled away. suzaku entered the main office

Lelouch let out a sigh and walked towards the school were everyone was still surronding his older brother. The black knight leader took the chance and hurried into the school not wanting to be spoted by Schinzel. He knew if his brother saw him then he would have to go back to the main land and he couldn't command the Black knights if he was there.

suzaku finished what he had to do in the main office and ran through the school to avoid the crowed and accidentally ran into lelouch.

Lelouch falls to the ground for the second time that day. " Gha." Lelouch said as he hit his elbow on the wall. To both of their luck everyone was now looking at them including the ' Guest of Honor.'

suzaku fell to the ground as well and starts rubbing his lower back "sorry lelouch..."

Lelouch stood up and brushed his uniform off. Just then Milly came running screaming " Oh Prince Charming Lelouch."

suzaku stayed on the ground, letting his bangs cover the expression on his face before standing up and running past

" Suzaku?" Lelouch called after him

he kept running, his hands balling up into tight fists.

" great." Lelouch said out loud as he put his hand to his forhead

suzaku reached his nightmare and started changing into his battle uniform, not caring if anyone sees

Lelouch walked to his class to get away from the annyoing girls who wer all over his older brother.' atleast he didn't see me.' Lelouch thought as he took his seat waiting for the rest of his class and teacher to show up.

CloudVegetasStrife: Thank you for reading. Please Review. Also flames will be used to make a camp fire. Chapter two coming soon so please keep reading. Woot also I got my laptop fixed. I was out of town and it had crashed and I had lost most of my chapters for a lot of fan fics. So that is way some of them are in the Planing stages due to the fact that I have to retype them.

Listing to : Final Fantasy Dissida Ending

Watching: Nothing

Eatting: A cookie Yum Cookie


End file.
